jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Klovne på farten
Klovne på farten (Clowns on the Go) is the ninth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis The jungle Hugo and Rita perform, while Charlie sells meatballs. The trio, with all their talents, is hired into a circus, but the journalist, Carlton, and the photographer, Heath, are among the audience, and they join the general who still have not left Hugo to Junglandia's mascot. Rita and Hugo must leave without Charlie, but on the escape they meet a dwarf with magic abilities. Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * Meatball Charlie * Carlton and Heath * Mose the Tomte * Spencer the Ringmaster * General Maximus * Pedro * Brutus the dog * Linus and Lilly * Sam the seal * Abbott and Hardy * Mr. Sand English Dub (Any ideas to write the English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: So, Rita. Are you happy now that you've heard everything about my childhood in the jungle? Rita: Yes, you must have been very lonely back when you were a baby. Hugo: I was, but not for very long. I learned to be proud that I was so rare, my friends taught me to hold my breath, so that I could swim under water. I learned to find food, to get away from dangerous situations and last but not least, to monkey around. Rita: Yeah, the last thing you definitely became very good at. As if there weren't enough monkeys in the jungle. Hugo: I even learned to catch insects. And who knows, Rita, that might become useful some day. Rita: Ergh, I hope not. But thanks very much for the story, Hugo. Hugo: That no problem, my friend. (Laughs) In Story (At a circus.) Spencer: Argh, you useless animal. How am I suppresed to teach you how to perform in the circus? (Grabs a balls, looks at Sam the seal, and then at his parents, Linus and Lilly.) Spencer: One more time, fetch. (Throws the ball, but it bounce off Sam's face.) Linus and Lilly: Ahh! Spencer: Argh, I need a new circus trick, something new and sensational. (To Sam) You cannot even balance a ball on your nose. (Walks to Linus and Lilly) Do you two think it is easy to run a circus? Linus and Lilly: (shakes the heads) Uh uh uh. Spencer: Who is to pay the mountain of bills lying in there? You two? Linus and Lilly: (shakes thrie heads) Uh uh uh. Spencer: If your baby dosen't learn some tricks very soon, then you are finished here, understand? (Picks up the ball, and throws it) One more time, Sam. Sam: (Ball bounce off his head) Ow! Spencer: You clumsy seal! Why can't you balance the ball!? (Meanwhile in town.) Meatball Charlie: Get them fresh from the pan, ladies and gentleman. World famous meatballs, a little slice of heaven, my little friend here loves them. (Shows Hugo jugging meatballs) Everyone: (Laughs) (Hugo takes a bite out of a meatball.) Meatball Charlie: (To Rita) And so do you, right, my little friend? Rita:Mm hm (Meatball Charlie gives her a meatball.) (Then a whistle blows) Hardy: Tell me, are you allowed to perform with animals? Rita: Huh? (Among the crowd are two policemen, Abbott and Hardy.) Meatball Charlie: Who, me? (Rita hides) Erm, actually, no. But it's not a trick, it's just something the animal does, while I sell the meatballs. (Hugo eats some meatballs.) Hardy: Really? Did you get permition to sell meatballs? Meatball Charlie: Erm, no. Do I need that? Hardy: Yes, yes. Well, first, we have to give the animal to the authorities and then, we'll... Hey! (Sees Hugo gone) Meatball Charlie: I think the problem has solved itself. (Sees Rita's tail) Oh. (Hides it) Hardy: Hmm!? Meatball Charlie: (Whistles) Hardy: (Looks down) Hmm? Have you hidden something down here? Hugo and Rita: Uhh! (Hugo runs, but Rita just stayed there.) Hardy: (Looking under) Well, well, well. You won't get away with this. Rita: (Whimpers) (Hardy reachs for Rita, but Hugo drops a pan on his head.) Everyone: (Laughs) Hugo: Let's get away from here. (Hugo and Rita ran off.) Hardy: You won't get away with this. Meatball Charlie: (Whistles) (While making a getaway.) Hardy: After them! Stop the criminals! Stop them, Abbott! (A woman walks up.) Lady: Be quiet and taste the meatballs, they are the best I've ever tasted. (Shoves a meatball in Hardy's mouth.) Hardy: No, I... (Feels the taste) Oh, mmm, it's good best meatball I ever tasted... (Saw Abbott looking angry at him) After them! Abbott: Hey, stop! (Blows whistle) Hardy: Off the Street. The police is investigating this case. I will now look at the evidence. (Eats the meatballs) As I look at them closely. (Meatball Charlie ran in a clearing.) Meatball Charlie: (Pants) Hugo: (Whistles) Meatball Charlie: Huh? (Sees a scarecrow, and poping out are Hugo and Rita.) Meatball Charlie: Good, you got away. One knew it. It is as if someone always is after you two. Hugo and Rita: Uuhh. Meatball Charlie: You must be a very special animal, since everybody wants to catch you. Hugo:mmm. Meatball Charlie: (Laughs) Okay, little friends. No meatball cart, no money, but I am still on my way home. Rita: (Giggles) (Rita looks at Hugo with a look on his face.) Meatball Charlie: There aren't very many people up north. Hugo: Mmm. Rita: (Smiles) Mmm. Meatball Charlie: Okay, let's head north! (the 3 then walk down a road.) Meatball Charlie: (Whistles) (Later at a tree.) Meatball Charlie: (Yawns) (Falls asleep.) (Hugo and Rita are sitting next to the tree, with Hugo mulping, while Rita is looking out.) Rita: Aren't you really tired of fleeing, huh, Hugo? Wouldn't it just be better to dig a wonderful den or... (Sees Hugo climb a tree.) Hugo? Hugo: I can almost see the ocean from here,Rita. I bet we can find a ship so we can get back to the jungle. Rita: The jungle? We are supposed to travel north with Meatball Charlie, did you forget that? Hugo: There! (Sees flags from the circus) The ship with flags in the mast. I'll be back in a minute. (Climbs down the tree and heads to where the flags are.) Rita: Hugo, wait! Hugo: Don't worry, I'll be back before Meatball Charlie wakes up. (Rita walks to Meatball Charlie and lay next to him, while looking worriedly at Hugo.) Hugo: (Pants and laughs) (Sees the circus) Huh? What is that? Spencer: Klutz, useless animal! (Hugo goes under a cage.) Ergh, one more time. Hugo: (Sees the ball) Wow, that's a nice ball. (Spencer throws the ball at Sam, but it bounces off again, and bouncing to Hugo.) Spencer: Ergh, I might as well give up on this useless circus. Hugo: (Grabs the ball) Hey. Spencer: Hey! Give that back. Stop! (Hugo ran with the ball) Spencer: Come back immediately. Sam: (Sighs) Spencer: Don't you think you get away with this so easily, I will be back. (Putting Sam in with his parents.) Well, where did that little creep go? (Back at the tree.) Hugo: Rita, I told you I'd be back. Rita: (Wakes up) Huh? (Sees Hugo) Hugo: (Laughs) Rita: (Sighs) Mmm (Goes back to sleep) Hugo: Look, I've got a present for you. (Shows the ball, but Rita stays asleep, so Hugo plays with the ball.) Hugo: Mmm (Laughs) Rita: (Wakes up) Mmm? Hugo: It's fun, isn't it? Rita: (Laughs) (Hugo and Rita plays with the ball.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (While playing with the ball, Rita caught it with her back feet and hit it with her tail, when Hugo threw it back, Rita caught and spin it with her nose.) Rita: Catch. (Hugo caught the ball and spins it on his finger, but then...) Spencer: Bravo! Hugo: Uh oh. Rita Oh no. Come on, Hugo! (Ran in a log) Hide! (Hugo threw the ball, which hit and woke Meatball Charlie.) Meatball Charlie: Oh! Spencer: Genius. Absolutely genius. What are you called? Meatball Charlie: Erm, people called me Meatball Charlie. Spencer: Never heard of you, but they were absolutely brilliant. The way you've trained your animals, it is sensational, and the answer to all my prayers. Are you looking for work? Meatball Charlie: Erm, sure? Hugo and Rita: (Peered out of the log.) Huh? Spencer: My circus is right down there. I need a real star trick. You'll get your own car and a good salary. Meatball Charlie: (Walks to Hugo and Rita) What do you think, little friends? Should we take on work in a circus? Hugo: (Laughs) (Climbs on Meatball Charlie's shoulder) Hmm? Meatball Charlie: What do you think, girl? Rita: Huh? (Looks at Spencer, who winks) (Growls) Spencer: (Laughs) Looks like it's decided, this way to Spencer's circus. (Hugo and Meatball Charlie follows.) Rita: Hugo, are you crazy? Hugo: Come on, Rita. Rita: Oh. (Follows) (That night, as the circus starts, people goes in the tent, including Carlton and Heath, and inside everyone is amazed.) Spencer: Ladies and gentlemen. My brand new world sensation, Sir Meatball Charlie and his nutty kitchen. (Meatball Charlie (dress as a clown) drive his cart out, and rise his arms.) Audience: (Cheers) Spencer: First, we will witness Meatball Charlie's burning hot meatball juggling trick- (Meatball Charlie does his act. Hugo also dress as a clown appear out of Meatball Charlie's Hat.) Hugo: Ta-Da! (Juggles some of the meatballs.) Spencer: -along with his helpers. Heath: See, that's what I call a circus trick. Spencer: If you would be so kind as to look up. (Rita, also dress as a clown walks on the tiperope, while holding a umbrella to balence her, Hugo throws a meatball up to her, and Rita caught it with her foot.) Audience: Aaahhh! (Cheers) (Hugo throws three more up to Rita, and all on top of each other.) Spencer: And this is only the begging ladies and gentlemen. Rita: Whew. Ha! Ha! Audience: (Cheers) Carlton: Great trick, cool picture for the Sunday newspaper. Rita: Ah! (Drops the meatballs.) Spencer: Oh no, look what happened to the meatballs. (Hugo caught the fallen meatballs with his mouth, and then swallow them.) Audience: (Cheers) Spencer: And there you go, Meatball Charlie and his clowns fixes it. (Sometime later, in their trailer...) Meatball Charlie: (Removing his clown outfit) Wow, you two, what a great premiere. Ha ha. (Hugo and Rita are in a hammock, and then the dook knock.) Hugo: Huh? (Meatball Charlie answerd the door and Carlton and Heath appear...) Heath: As the Press, we'd like to write an article about your trick. (Hugo and Rita duck in their hammock.) Tell us a bit about you and your animals. Meatball Charlie: Erm, well. no comment. They're just two regular dogs. Carlton: Dogs? Really? Can we just come in for some photos? (Sees Hugo.) Meatball Charlie: Sorry. Heath: Listen, buddy, the world must know about it. Meatball Charlie: (Closed and lock the door.) Leave us alone, fools. Whew. (Hugo and Rita peered out.) Good, we got rid of these two. Hugo and Rita: (Nodded) (Outside...) Heath: Look at my clothes, you fool. Milano. Spring collection. Carlton: (Laughs) Heath: What's wrong with you? Carlton: That dog. That is the jungle creature we've been looking for the whole time, man. The one that the general will hand out a massive bounty for. And it's right here, man. We are rich. (Then Spencer came...) Spencer: You two, bugger off. You are bothering the stars. Heath: But, erm... Spencer: Get out of my circus! Heath: Erm, ok, then. (He and Carlton ran off.) (Back inside the trailer.) Meatball Charlie: (Snoring) Rita: (Looking out the window, and then get to the door.) Those guys have been after us before, Hugo. We have to get out of here. Hurry up, the coast is clear. Hugo: (Yawns) Wait? They are gone now? But Meatball Charlie will protect us. Furthermore, did you hear the people clap? The audience really liked me. (Ran to the door.) Come outside. (They got outside.) Rita: Hugo, you are impossible. Hugo: They loved me. I am a star. Me! I told you so. I'm sly and cool. Rita: Hugo! Hugo: And you did really good as well. And also, just think of the meatballs. Rita: Ha! You... Hugo: Remember! Nothing can overthrew me. Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (Meanwhile, at a restaurant.) Carlton: (Drinking coffee) Heath: (Looking at Hugo's wanted poster.) Hmm, I remember this one. (Dials his cellphone) Hello, is this the general Maximus? (At Maximus' mansion...) Maximus: It is me. I am on my way. (Hangs up, and to Pedro.) Get the dogs, get the money, and get the plane ready. (Laughs) Quick, Pedro. I am waiting! Pedro: Sir, General, it is the third time. That animal always gets away from us. I don't think- Maximus: I am not paying you to think anything, idiot! That animal belongs to me. It is my inherited right, my nobility mark, I want it here, so get that plane ready! (Walks off.) Pedro: Naturally, sir. Pronto, Prego, arriba, arriba. (Back at the circus, the next morning...) (While Hugo and Rita are sitting in front of their trailer..) Spencer: Come on, you said you could do it. Meatball Charlie: No, I can't. Spencer: But I think you can, come on. Meatball Charlie: But it's not something that I... Spencer: It is you that is the great animal trainer! Meatball Charlie: But don't you understand... Spencer: I don't want to hear any excuses. This baby has to participate in a trick tomorrow. Or Else! End of story. (Walks off.) Meatball Charlie: Sorry, my friend, but I can't train animals, the only thing I can do is make meatballs. I can't help help you. Sam: Hmm. (Meatball Charlie walks off...) Hugo and Rita: (Look at each other.) (Laughs) Sam: I am the only Sea Lion that can't catch a ball. Rita: Hi, your training dosen't seem to go too well, huh? Sam: I try and try, but that man just makes me so nervous. Hugo: I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to play? (Picks up the ball.) It will make you happy. Look here. (He and Rita did their ball trick, by bouncing it to each other.) Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: (Laughs) Sam: (Claps) (Hugo bounce the ball to Sam, who caught it with his nose.) Hugo: Good catch. And then threw it back. (Sam bounce it back to Hugo, who caught it with his nose, and bounce it back to Sam who bounce it to Rita.) Rita: Now it's your turn. (Who bounce the ball to Hugo, who bounce to it to Sam.) All three: (Laughs) (Meatball Charlie heard them.) Meatball Charlie: Hey! (Later, that night, in the big tent...) Spencer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, Meatball Charlie and his nutty kitchen. (Meatball Charlie appears, jumps on a plank, and lands feet first on the ground.) Meatball Charlie: Hi, friends. Audience: (Cheers) Spencer: And let's not forget his little clown. (Hugo appears, jumps on the plank, flies pass Meatball Charlie, jumps on a drum, and lands on Meatball Charlie's hand.) Spencer: Aah, and here the second, Rita, makes her apperence. (Rita appears, jumps on the plank, on the second drum and onto Meatball Charlie's other hand.) Spencer: And three is three times more merrier. (Sam, dress as a clown appears.) Tonight, we have a little surprise for you. (Sam jumps on the plank and lands on top with Hugo and Rita holding him up.) Audience: (Cheers) Spencer: And now the most nerve wrecking part of the trick. (Meatball Charlie threw up the meatballs with his foot, in the air, and they all came down on Sam's nose.) Sam: (Making sea lion sounds) Audience: (Cheers) (Sam then eats the meatballs) Audience: (Cheers) Spencer: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah. (After the show, as the four walks out...) Maximus:My jungle creature! All four: (Gasp) Maximus: (Laughs) On behalf of my country, I'd like to thank you for finding our national animal. How much do you want? Hugo: (Growls) (Climbs on Meatball Charlie) Meatball Charlie: He is not for sale. Maximus: Bullocks. Everything is for sale if only the price is right, just say a number. (Show some money) Meatball Charlie: Zero! Maximus: Huh? Meatball Charlie: He is not for sale! (He and the others walk off.) Maximus: Nobody says no to me. Spencer: (Who overheard) (Laughs) Maybe I could help you? Maximus: (Laughs) I know that you can. Maximus and Spencer: (Laughs) (Meanwhile, in their trailer...) Meatball Charlie: (Packing his things) I think it is best we get out of here. (Then Maximus came in, with Pedro and a man.) Maximus: Nobody leaves the circus before their contract runs out, you are engaged for the entire season, and I have just bought the circus. Legal advisor, Mr. Sand: Yes, as legal advisor, I can verify and declare that this concract is absolutely valid. Maximus: But, I am a kind man, so I'll free you of your contract. (Pedro walks up to Hugo.) Meatball Charlie: (Pedro bumps him) Hey! Maximus: Just leave, in fact you have to leave. (Pedro wraps Hugo up in a Hammock.) Rita: Ah. Maximus: (Laughs) (Rita runs out.) Maximus: Take out the trash. (Pedro carries and drops Meatball Charlie out of the trailer.) Meatball Charlie: Aw. Maximus: (Laughs) Come on, Pedro, let's go home. (they walk off,pass the cage Rita & Sam are hiding under...) Rita: Oh, no. Sam: I got it. (Rolls the ball under Maximus' feet.) Ha! Maximus: Whoa! (Falls) Pedro: Hey! Rita: Now, it's my turn. (Runs around Pedro.) Pedro: Hey! It's that fox again... Whoa! ah! (Falls down freeing Hugo.) Why you stupid- (Hugo "Blindfolds him") Ah! (Sam jumps on Maximus.) Sam: (Making Sea Lion noises) Maximus: What- Ah! (Sam slaps him in the face.) Ow ow ow ow ow ow (Still making pain noises.) Rita: Thanks a lot, Sam. I'm sure we'll meet again. Hugo: You are a star, buddy. You show him. Maximus: Get this stupid animal off me. (Meatball Charlie is sitting on the trailer steps when Hugo and Rita show up...) Meatball Charlie: It was a stupid idea to work in the circus. I can't protect you anymore, little friends. You have to make it on your own. (Hears dogs barking.) Bye bye, little friends, good luck. Leave. Hurry. (Hugo and Rita ran off, made it to the woods, they look back, Meatball Charlie wave goodbye to them, Hugo and Rita wave back before leaving, and later, Hugo and Rita arrive at a construction site...) Hugo: Let's get inside that pipe, Rita. (Both ran in the pipe.) Hugo: (Pants) Maximus: Search, search, they got to be here somewhere. Hugo: That house looks empty, hurry up. They'll never find us in there. (He and Rita ran to the house.) Rita: I really hope you are right. (Both ran around the house, and then they reach the basement...) Voice: Help! Don't just stand there. Help! (In the basement is a Gnome.) Hugo and Rita: Hmm, uh. (Climb down.) Hugo: What's wrong? Gnome: My leg is stuck. I've sat here all afternoon. (Hugo took some of the rubber off.) Hurry up. Auch, my leg really hurts. Hugo: (Reach out his hand) There you go. Gnome: That's better, thanks a lot. Hugo: No problem. (Helps the Gnome up the steps, as Rita follows.) Gnome: My name is Mose. Hugo: So, what exactly are you? Mose: (Coughs) I'm a gnome, can't you see that? Auch, my leg! Rita: I think you look like a human. Mose: Careful. Gnomes can actually get hundreds of years older than humans and we are a hundred times more clever. Hugo: Really? Mose: And what are you? Hmm? I have lived here more than a thousand years and I have never seen anything like you before. Rita: Hugo is actually a rare jungle creature. The rasest in the world. Hugo: Yep, and I'm sly and cool and there is nothing that can- Maximus: Here, here! Over here, he must be in the house. Find him. Find him. (Hugo ran to the door and see Pedro and Brutus coming...) Hugo: Oh no, the general and his dog. Mose: A dog! Then give me my bag. (Hugo grab the bag and hand it to mose, who reach in it.) Pedro: We're getting close. Hugo: Hide, they are coming in here. (He and Rita hid in the basement.) Brutus: (As he came in.) (Barking) (Mose threw magic at Brutus and...) Brutus: (Coughs) Uh? (Mose disappear, although he is still standing in front of Brutus.) Mose: Get out of here. (Brutus left.) Pedro: False alarm, they must have run off again. Come on, Brutus! (Hugo and Rita watched what happened, came out of hiding...) Hugo: How did you do that? Mose:Do what? Rita: The dog looked straight at you, but didn't see you, as if you were- Mose: Invisible. Exactly. Is that a problem now? You see, I actually have a problem. My leg is really hurting, and I am going on a very long journey all the way to the gnome king's castle. Hand me that can! Hugo: (Grabs the can) How on earth did you make yourself invisible? Mose: (Took the can) Not now,boy. Later. When we get up north. (Take a picture of Santa Claus riding his sleigh.) Look at this. This is the gnome king himself. You have to carry me. I can't walk. Rita: Carry you?! Hugo: Rita, if we became invisible, then we would not have any more problems. Rita: Uhh, is it very long to where you're going? Mose: It is as north as you can go. Let's get going, as we cannot be fast enough. (Climbs on Rita, and throws his bag to Hugo.) Hugo: (Laughs) Rita: Is something wrong? Hugo: Hey, I'm sly and cool right? And there is nothing at all- Rita: That can overthrow you, I've heard that before. Mose: All my reindeer, off to the skymus... Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (As Rita and Mose walk off...) Hugo: Wulle Wulle wah! (Thumbs up and winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Klovne på farten means "Clowns on the go." Goofs (Any ideas about the goofs) * Spancer's hand * Meatball Charlie's face * (?) Gallery Category:TV episodes